Moonlight
by JBcristal
Summary: Intento de traer los Pokemorphs y los Combiomorphs al español con mi propia historia. Cuando un chico come una manzana, su vida cambia totalmente. ¿Podra escapar del aquipo rocket? Rating en T por seguridad...
1. Prologo

Jeje, hace tiempo que no escribo ningún fanfic

Jeje, hace tiempo que no escribo ningún fanfic...

Lo que sea, el caso, aquí esta, mi nuevo fic, Moonlight.

Moonlight POV

Solo había una cosa en mi mente en aquel momento: Correr

Acababa de escapar del laboratorio del equipo rocket, así que era obvio que me persiguieran varios soldados, y en mi status de Combiomorph, que lleven pokemons de alto nivel, pero eso no me importaba.

Solo me importaba una cosa, y era escapar de ese sitio, ya que no podía soportar más semanas de entrenamiento intensivo

Definitivamente, mi mayor error fue coger esa manzana...

(NA: Desde aquí todo es narrado excepto en los puntos donde diga Moonlight POV, pero solo hasta que haya un espacio)

En ese momento en una ciudad cercana todos vieron algo tapando la luna, pero nadie supo que era un combiomorph, una mezcla entre dos pokemons y un humano, en este caso, un lucario y un absol.

Bueno, aquí el prologo...

Los combiomorphs no los cree yo, los creo Pikachuhunter1

Quise hacer un fic de combiomorphs en español porque no habían llegado siquiera los pokemorphs a los fanfics en español (Mezcla de un humano y un pokemon)

Bueno, eso es todo...

¿sigues aquí? PUES DEJA UN REVIEW.


	2. Transformacion parte 1

HI

HI!! aquí el segundo capitulo de Moonlight, y, hey, gracias por los reviews

poopfartbutts: sorry, but I cant do this fanfic in English and Spanish at the same time, because I don't have time… but, thanks for the review. Oh, and, one thing, never trust in a translator, really, in Spanish you sayed a lot of random things.

pikachuhunter1: dude, really, thanks. If its not because of you, I would never write again. Really, I am starting to get out of my nerves with the pika! thing .

frontier399: really, the same thing that I sayed to poopfartbutts, don't trust in a translator. Never.

To Poopfartbutts and frontier399: its not necessary use a translator for the review, I have a bad English, but I know how to read it.

ok, después de responder a los reviews, pasamos al capitulo

Hace 1 mes...

Un chico normal estaba caminando por un bosque, había salido a hacer un picnic en el bosque, ya que le encantaban los pokemons y era el sitio en el que mas pokemons vivían cerca de su pueblo.

Moonlight POV

Mientras caminaba me fije en la cantidad de árboles que habían, así que me senté a la sombra de uno para comer.

Cuando termine de comer me fije en una extraña manzana que había en ese árbol, ya que era diferente de todas las que había.

Aun tenia un poco de hambre, así que decidí comérmela. Gran error. En el momento en que le di un mordisco un dolor punzante recorrió mi cuerpo, hasta el punto de hacer que me desmayase...

Al despertar, no note nada, pero, estaba un poco cansado, así que fui a lavarme la cara, pero lo que vi no me lo esperaba...

Bueno, ese fue el primer capitulo. Apenas por el primer capitulo y ya hay un capitulo dividido en dos partes. Bueno, gracias por leer.

¿todavía esta aquí? PUES DEJA UN REVIEW

Au revoir.


	3. Transformacion parte 2

Bueno, aquí esta la segunda parte del primer capitulo de "Moonshine"

Bueno, aquí esta la segunda parte del primer capitulo de "Moonlight"

--

Hace 1 mes...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Fue lo que en esos momentos oyeron los que estaban en el bosque, causando que muchos pidgeys salieran volando.

Moonlight POV

En cuanto me quede sin aire, decidí ver mejor mi cuerpo.

en vez de la ropa que llevaba, tenia una especie de camiseta negro con un pincho en el medio, y además unos pantalones negros. Pude fijarme que mis orejas desaparecieron y salieron unas nuevas en mi cabeza, típicas de un lucario. Además, me fije que tenia una cola, que supuse por la forma que seria de un absol. Después de fijarme en estos detalles, me fije que sentía una nueva sensación, en especial, en las manos, así que supuse seria lo que llaman Aura. Después de acostumbrarme a mi nuevo cuerpo, decidí "probarlo" un poco. Primero intente una bola sombra, pero no aparecía nada cuanto abría la boca. Entonces, intente hacerla con de la forma en que lo hacían los lucarios y, por fin, apareció una esfera, pero me fije que parecía mas hecha de aura que de energía oscura, así que me decepcione hasta que la lance a un árbol. Sentí mucha pena por los que vivían en ese árbol, pero lo hecho hecho esta... luego probé mi velocidad, bastante buena, al parecer, y por ultimo vi cuanto podía saltar. Mala idea. En el momento en que salte me dio un vértigo terrible y me dio miedo que mis pies no soportaran la caída, pero cuando aterrice estaba perfectamente. Pero, para mi mala suerte, por ahí paso quien menos me hubiera gustado que pasase: Un rocket.

--

Bueno, eso es, el 3 capitulo contando el prologo y el primero contando el prologo y teniendo en cuenta de que es una continuación del primer capitulo.

Algo que debería haber dicho hace ya un buen tiempo: Al crear pikachuhunter1 los combiomorphs, dijo en uno de los capítulos que quería que otra gente hiciera también sus propias historias de los combiomorphs. Hubieron varias personas que decidieron hacer historias, pero yo fui un pasito mas adelante y hice la historia en español, mi idioma natal. Así que, si pikachuhunter1 da permiso (cosa que avisare en el siguiente capitulo) me gustaría que también si tu idioma natal es español, lector, escribas una historia de los combiomorphs. Bueno, con eso termino el capitulo, POR FIN. Bueno, se despide, Dawk.

Au revoir


	4. Persecucion

Wow... por fin el siguiente capitulo... a ver si al menos los pokemorphs entra en los fics en español XD Y... uh... aun no estoy seguro, me olvide de preguntarle a PH1 sobre lo del permiso... pero si deja hacer fics en ingles sobre los CM, supongo que no le importara que también en español

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!" Fue algo que se pudo oír por toda la región. Batiendo además el record de mayor numero de pidgeys en el aire en un día. Nadie volvió a batir el record. Pero, de vuelta a la historia...

Moonlight POV

Demasiado para mis oídos, que pude comprobar que eran muy sensibles cuando ese rocket grito y se desmayó. Espero que no lo hayan oído.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

Odio mi suerte.

(2 minutos más tarde...)

"AAAAAAAAAAGH" Bien. Acabo de enterarme de que tengo un cuerpo nuevo y ya estoy corriendo, perseguido por un montón de rockets. A uno se le ocurrió la genial idea de lanzarme pokeballs. Gracias a dios tenía mala puntería, ya que no se qué hubiera pasado si una me hubiera dado. Y espero no enterarme nunca.

Pero no tuve tanta suerte con una red. No sé quien la lanzo, pero espero que la pase mal. Muuuuuy mal. Y yo me asegurare de ello.

Acabamos de empezar con lo que le pasó con los rockets y ya le ha jurado venganza a uno. Yay. Por cierto, diré esto una vez y no lo volveré a decir. Esta claro porque.

Pokemon no me pertenece, ni los rockets, ni lucario, ni absol, ni... bueno, el caso es que solo me pertenece Moonlight.


End file.
